Untitled
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: AU. He asked politely, for his mother always said that if you don't say please, you won't get what you want. SoraxRoxas AxelxRoxas slight RikuxRoxas SoraxRoxasxAxel


His eyes opened

His eyes opened. He saw black though.

He was curled up, in some kind of confinement. He needed to stretch, he needed to breathe.

The body next to him seemed to agree. He gently pushed at the confines walls...

...They were brittle enough to break.

He pushed through, the intense sunlight burning his eyes. He hissed lightly.

The body next to him whined, encouraging that he break the safe walls, he needed to _stretch, _he needed to _breathe..._

He pushed all the way, breaking out, a sticky fluid sticking to his skin. It was a sickly yellow, but he paid it no mind. He stretched, and the wings on his back stretched too. They were a pure white, feathers sprouting from them. He opened his mouth, greeting the cool air of life.

It felt amazing.

The body next to him, who turned out to be a brunette boy, stretched out too, giving a very wide yawn, his wings flapping a bit, causing him to fly forward, landing on a cushy white pillow of softness. He had big, bright, blue eyes. The boy was adorable.

"They're here," a soft voice said, kneeling down to the two boys. It was a lady, a very pretty lady with brown curly hair, and big green eyes and a pretty smile. "Honey, they're here. We got twins."

"Well, look at them." A man came up. He was smiling gently. He had brown hair as well, and bright blue eyes, like the boy that tumbled into the soft pillow below. The pretty lady picked up a towel, and gently picked up the brunette and cleaned him off. He cooed happily. The man picked him up, but he protested, squirming a bit, but ultimately letting this man clean him off.

"It's strange, Lucus, how two brunettes made a blonde." the lady chuckled.

"Oh Saya, you worry too much." Lucus laughed, too, looking down at the blonde. "...Roxas. Let's name him Roxas."

"Sora. Will name _him _Sora." Saya tickled the newly named Sora's tummy.

"Fine. The twins Sora and Roxas."

xxxxxx

Roxas's wings quivered. They wanted to fly, they _ached _to fly.

"No! Roxas, please don't!"

"...I have to," Roxas replied, walking closer to the edge. "...I want to FLY, Sora. I want to _fly..._" and with that, he fell off the edge, slowly plummeting below. He could hear Sora's panicked screaming, but his wings were singing. They opened, and flapped, flap flap flap, sending him soaring upward.

"R-Roxas...!" Sora cried, laughing slightly as Roxas flew higher, higher, then fell back down, laughing all the while. "Roxas..." Roxas landed, perched on the balcony siding, staring deeply into his brother's eyes, trying to catch his breath. He cupped Sora's cheeks, brushed the tears away, laughed nervously and then pressed a shaky kiss on his cheek. Then on his forehead, then on his closed eyelid.

"Sora...You have to fly with me tomorrow. Promise you will."

"...I will, Roxas. I will. I promise."

xxxxxx

For some reason, a feather fell off of Roxas's wing. Then two more. His pretty white feathers fell out. Why?

"Mom, why did three of my feathers fall out?" Saya looked at the boy, holding up his feathers.

"...Roxas...You committed sins...?"

"...What's a...'sins'...?"

"A sin is something that isn't right, that's wrong. What did you do?"

"...I...I fell off the balcony and flew...When I came back...I...I kissed Sora on his cheek, forehead, and eye. Is...Is that wrong? Is that not right?" his mother took the three feathers and traced his face with one. It tickled immensely, causing him to giggle.

"Roxas...It's wrong for you to love Sora more than just your brother. It's alright to love him, but...Just not too much. Do you understand what I'm saying, sweetheart?"

"Y-You mean...You mean I can't kiss Sora?" Roxas's eyebrows furrowed.

Roxas was 10 years old. He didn't know better. Why couldn't he kiss Sora?

xxxxxx

"Mom, who exactly is...God?" Roxas asked at breakfast one morning.

"...God is everything, Roxas. He's the trees, he's the plants, he's the grass, and even the air we breathe." Sora gasped,

"Does that mean we're _EATING GOD_?!" he shrieked. Lucus then began to laugh, along with Saya. Sora gave them a confused look. Roxas stared blankly; Sora did make a good point.

"We're not eating God, Sora." Lucus said, ruffling his brown hair. "Don't worry about it much."

xxxxxx

Sora and Roxas were inseparable.

They did everything together: cleaned each other's rooms together, built sandcastles, and flew together.

Then they made some new friends.

Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

The 7 of them were playing catch one day, and when Roxas failed to catch the ball, so he was responsible to go get it.

He ran toward the bushes the ball was in, to find a big kid with bright red hair and bright green eyes holding it.

"Hey, kid." he said. Roxas froze and stared.

"H-H-Hey," he stuttered.

"This your ball?" he asked, throwing the ball up and down. Roxas nodded furiously.

"C-Can I please have it back?" he asked politely, for his mother always said that if you don't say please, you won't get what you want.

"Oh, he even said please!" the boy laughed. His wings were black, like the devil. He WAS a devil, while Roxas was an angel. "Hey angel, can I have one of your feathers?"

"N...No! No you can't! PLEASE can I just have my ball back?!" Roxas blushed.

"Roxas! What's taking so long?!"

"Ahh, so you're name is Roxas." the boy grinned. "Hmm. I'll see you later then. Here's your ball." he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

Roxas was 11 years old.

xxxxxx

Roxas had a crush on a girl.

She was a pretty girl, with silver hair.

She was young, and very delicate.

Her skin was like the palest porcelain, and her eyes a bright aqua.

Roxas really really liked her.

One day on the playground, Roxas sat with the pretty girl on the swings.

Her name turned out to be Riku.

For some odd reason, Roxas lost a feather that night while he was saying his goodnight prayer.

xxxxxx

Roxas continually flirted with Riku, and she flirted back.

One day, he tugged Riku behind a tree.

"Can I kiss you, Riku? I really really really really REALLY REALLY like you." he blurted out, blushing madly. Riku tilted her head.

"Okay, Roxas. You can kiss me." she agreed. Roxas's eyes widened.

"I...I can?!" he asked, a little too excitedly.

"Yup." she nodded. Riku tilted her head, a nice little smile on her lips. Roxas's heart was pounding, his wings giving an excited shiver as he carefully leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Riku's mouth.

The pretty girl Roxas liked so much was grinning like Axel that he had met three years ago.

"...I gotchya, angel."

xxxxxx

Roxas didn't remember anything.

All he remembered was kissing the pretty pretty Riku and then she was grinning like a devil.

Were was he?

His wings quivered. _roxas, we're hurt, someone hurt us, _they seemed to say.

He looked back at his wings.

Where were all his feathers?

His beautiful beautiful feathers were gone!

Who could have done this? Who would be so cruel as to take his pretty pretty feathers?

"Miss your feathers, angel?" a mocking voice came from behind.

"...You...You took my feathers?" he asked.

"Yeah I took your feathers, angel. You wouldn't let me have one," Axel traced Roxas's face with a feather, "So I took them all. I'm selfish like that."

"B-But...why did you want them...so bad...?" Roxas whimpered as the feather traveled lower.

"Because." Axel gritted, "Because why should someone so _ugly _have such _beautiful _feathers?"

"...I...I'm ugly...?"

"...Roxas, you like boys. You're not an angel."

"B-But...I had a crush on Riku..." Axel grinned at the blonde.

"Who was a _boy._" Roxas's eyes widened.

He committed the biggest sin of all.

"Don't worry, dear Roxas. Your feathers have been plucked. You can live with us. You can live with me, and Riku."

"But I want..." _I want to be with Sora._

"Oh angel. Don't worry about Sora." Axel licked Roxas's cheek, "He'll be _perfectly _fine without you."

"N...Nnn..."

Then Roxas's life spiraled down...

Down...

Down...

Down.

xxxxxx

Roxas recalled the day he was born. He remembered breaking through a barrage of some sort, being covered in an unpleasant, sickly yellow substance.

Then he saw Sora.

He remembered Sora being the cutest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Now he was stuck in hell, his wings plucked clean of his feathers, his cheeks tear-streaked, his arms littered with scratches and blood.

He was stuck, and he wanted to go home.

For some odd reason, his mind recalled the pretty girl Namine. But Namine only reminded him of Kairi, and Kairi only reminded him of Sora.

Sora Sora _Sora._

It was about Sora, _always _about Sora.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"...I..." more tears for his tear abused cheeks, "...I love him." he said to the dark walls around him.

xxxxxx

Roxas curled up into a depressed ball.

His wings curled in, and something soft, familiar, brushed against his skin.

A feather! His feathers! They were growing back!

A spark of hope went through him, but it went away as soon as Axel stepped in.

"Hello, angel." he grinned wickedly. Roxas tucked his wings behind him.

"H-Hi..." he said shyly.

"...What are you hiding, Roxas?"

"N...Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll coax it out of you..." Axel grinned as he knelt in front of Roxas.

Then he started to _touch _him.

Roxas hated it, because his hands were so _hot, _and wherever he touched it felt like he was being set on _fire, _and it felt so _Goddamn __**good.**_

"Tell me what your hiding, Roxas." Axel whispered into his ear. Roxas moaned and began to touch Axel.

"Uhn...N-No..." he gasped as Axel brushed a hand against his wings, causing them to unfurl and curl around Axel, making him come closer.

"Ahh...It was this," Axel gently bit on the feather and tugged. Roxas gasped,

"No! Please don't! Don't take it away!!" he cried. _Please don't take them away!!_

"I wonder if I should," Axel licked the wing, "Because you _hid _it from me."

"N-No, p-please...Don't..." Roxas clenched his eyes shut. He would ultimately lose, because Axel owned him now, and he didn't have to listen to Roxas.

"I'll let you keep it," Axel whispered, leaning down to nibble at Roxas's neck. "Because you look so hideous without your feathers."

"...Axel..." Roxas whimpered, half from the pleasure, and half from the relieve tugging at his heart.

This time, _Roxas _initiated the heated kisses, and this time _Roxas _tried his best to enjoy the way Axel touched him and fucked him and _oh..._

Why oh why would he think about _Sora _while doing _this?_

No, he wouldn't think about Sora. He _wouldn't._

"A-Axel-!" he choked out.

"Shh..."

"...I..." he gasped, "I w-want to f-forget..."

"...Forget?" Axel stopped moving. "...You mean...Forget..._Sora?_"

"I-I...I can't...I can't keep hurting him like this...I..."

They continued to move, continued to pant and sweat and _why _was Roxas still thinking about Sora?

"Make me forget," he whispered. Then something happened, something made those white spots behind Roxas's closed eyelids explode, and he cried out in the heated air.

They sat for a minute, Axel's murmuring filling his head. Then...

"Sleep. Forget."

As Roxas's world went black, his dearest memories of Sora blew away, going away to be eaten by the darkness.

xxxxxx

Sora was crying.

There were pretty tears streaming down his face, misery leaking from his eyes, praying so hard for the safe return of his beloved brother.

Soon, Sora was losing hope. He was losing his faith in finding his brother.

"Yo." a voice said. Sora jerked his head up, looking at the intruder.

Bright red hair, piercing green eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Sora demanded.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he pressed his finger against the side of his head. He invited himself into the room. He picked up a snow globe on Sora's desk; a precious gift from his mother. "Sora, would you like to come see Roxas? I found him for you." he swirled the 'snow' around, watching it softly trail down. Much like Roxas's feathers, all those times. "He's missed you so much, Sora."

"Ro-Roxas...You know where he is?!"

"Yup. But...You'll have to give into the darkness...to see him." Axel set down the snow globe.

"Okay. Okay. How do I do it?"

"Let go...Just let go of the light...Turn away. It's not so hard," Axel pressed a little kiss on Sora's cheek.

"Let go...of the light..." Sora closed his eyes.

"Let go. Turn away. The light doesn't need you. The darkness wants you. You must join," Axel whispered.

"Let...go..." Sora felt a comforting feeling settle inside him. It was dark, yet so so warm. It was cold, but it was so cold it was warm.

He let go. He let go of his light.

And everything went black.

xxxxxx

"Why did he give up on his light?" Roxas asked. He was looking at the brunette that Axel had laid on their bed. Why would he bring home such a pretty pretty boy? Wasn't Roxas good enough for him?

"I asked him to." Axel said, watching Roxas curiously peer at the boy, gently crawling onto the bed to touch him.

"Wow. He's so warm...And...familiar..." Roxas looked at Axel, "Is he staying with us?"

"He's staying with us forever. Will you love him for me?"

"...Okay. I'll love him."

"Say you love him."

"...I love you," he whispered into the boy's ear. "I love you."

xxxxxx

Sora awoke to a breathy moan beside him. It wasn't one of pleasure though, but one of distress. He gently pried open his eyelids to find-

"Roxas..." he said quietly. Another breathy moan came from him. It ended in a whimper.

"Sora..." he moaned in his sleep. "...No...Don't take him..."

"Roxas, wake up," he gently shook the blonde, "It's just a dream. Wake up! Wake up!!" Roxas jolted awake. He blinked.

"S...So...ra...?"

"Yes! Roxas, it's me! I've been looking for you!" Sora cried.

"...Looking...For me?" he asked. "...But..."

"Shh, Roxas." Sora took the blonde into his arms. He might have been the youngest, but it was his turn to play big brother. Roxas gave a whimper, then gently licked Sora's jaw. "R-Roxas..."

"Sora," he whispered, "Take me."

"Roxas! I-I..."

"Please..." he clung to his shirt. He needed to be with someone, needed someone to depend on, someone to take care of him. Axel did it for him, whenever he asked. Sora was their's, right? He would do anything Roxas wanted, right?

"I...I can't...Roxas, I'm your brother..."

"...Sora. Please. I...I'm begging you..."

"No..."

"Why not, Sora? Don't you love your brother?"

"A-Axel! W-Where did you come from?!" Sora squealed. He sat up. Roxas did as well, then Axel climbed onto the bed.

"Why won't you love your brother? He's missed you so bad. Don't you want to help him feel better?" Axel rubbed Sora's cheek with his thumb.

"B-But...We...We can't-"

"Sora, do you forget? You gave in to the darkness. You'll never sin anymore, because you _are _one. You can do whatever you want here." Axel crawled over to Roxas. "But, I guess since you won't love Roxas, I'll have to do it." Roxas outstretched his arms, being picked up by Axel. He felt much safer, now that someone was taking care of him. "Don't worry, dear Roxas. He'll give in to his inner desires soon enough."

They walked toward Axel's room, leaving Sora to listen Roxas's needy moans and Axel's husky chuckles.

xxxxxx

Axel had taken Roxas out somewhere, leaving Sora in his room by his lonesome.

Sora sat on his bed, very dirty images filling his mind. Mostly involving Roxas.

He imagined himself touching his brother, making him moan like Axel did last night.

Then he imagined Axel, with his piercing green eyes touching Sora. He wondered what it would feel like. Would his fingers be freezing cold, or scalding hot?

Oh...if they were hot...

He imagined scalding hot finger tips brushing his sides, leaving tingling sensations behind, a hot mouth on his neck, and...oh...

Was that his own hand going down his pants?

Sora laid back, swallowing, as he slowly began massaging his erection.

"A-Ah...!"

He began huffing and panting, getting rougher as minutes ticked by, imagining Axel, imagining Roxas, the hot hands and needy moans...

He cried out as he reached the edge, squeezing his eyes shut.

He slowly opened his eyes, pulling his hand out of his pants.

"Wh-What...?"

There was no time to ponder it. Sleep...he needed to sleep...

xxxxxx

Sora was being driven to insanity.

_What's it like? What's it like to be touched like that? Oh, what if it feels so __**good**__? I want to be touched. I want- Oh. Who's that? They're touching me! Oh, it __**does**__ feel good!_

"Uhn..." Sora squirmed.

"Keep going," Axel encouraged, watching Roxas's nimble fingers trail over Sora's body. Axel's own fingers began touching Roxas. Sora's body gave a pleasant shiver, his body stretching out to increase the pleasurable feeling.

"Nnn..." Sora released a shuddering breath, as Roxas let out a whimper.

"A-Axel...!" he gasped as Axel sucked at his neck.

"Shh...Go lower," Axel ordered, Roxas obeying.

"R-Roxas...?" he was awake. Roxas jerked his hands away and kept them close to his own body. Axel chuckled.

"Sora, would you care to finish what Roxas started?" Roxas looked back at Axel, then down at Sora, a shameful blush across his face.

"...I..." Sora huffed, and crawled up to Roxas, kissing him on the mouth. He gingerly opened his mouth, tongue slipping out to lap against Roxas's.

"Nnn..." Roxas moaned. Sora felt a shiver run down his spine. Axel smirked in victory.

"Ah...!" Sora broke the kiss as Axel leaned over and licked his ear and touched his arm, rising goose bumps.

His hands were _scalding. _

"So, Sora..." Axel whispered into his now wet ear, "...Do you like being touched like this?"

"Nn...Ahh..." was all that came from Sora. And that's all Axel needed.

"Good." he said.

Sora didn't remember anything, except Roxas's needy moans and Axel's hot hands.

A/N:

Helloo!

Ayuma here. :D

Well, here's my very very very VERY long oneshot. dies TEN PAGES!! It took me forever!!

I hope it's good.

Tell me what I can do to improve! I'm not a very good writer, but I do try my best!! determination

Whether it's a simple grammatical error, or you have ways I can improve

LET ME KNOOOWW!! TTTT

Well, there ends my drabbleeeee. Byee!! Hope you enjoyed! !


End file.
